Pierdus Maximus
Poniżej znajduje się jako-taki scenariusz do jednego z pomysłów do serialu Świat według Kiepskich. Obsada Wszystkie główne postacie (F, H, W, M, Ed, AB, MP, HP) Akcja! Scena 1 Ferdek i Halina; w kuchni Ferdek wchodzi do kuchni. Halina stoi przy garach Ferdek: O! Znowu przyrządzasz bigos. (Wdycha opary z gotowanej kapusty) Coś kapusta trochę śmierdzi, ale gorsze rzeczy jadłem za życia. Halina: Jakie? Ferdek: Rekinie mięso z papryką, mówi ci to coś? Halina: Tak. 1991. rok, wrzesień, chyba dwunastego. Byliśmy gdzieś w centrum Polski w Chińskim siedlisku. Pyszne te mięso było, nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Ferdek: O to, że narzekasz, że nigdzie w życiu ze mną nie byłaś, a tu takie drogie Chińskie siedlisko było. Halina: (Macha ręką z uśmiechem) Oj, idźże, idźże. Ferdek siada na krzesło i już nie może się doczekać na obiad. Halina nalewa mu bigosu. Ten od razu zaczyna jeść. Ferdek: Mmm... Kiełbaska, na pewno nie z... Halina: (Przymruża oczy) Facet mi nic o tym nie mówił, wiesz. Ferdek: Mmm... A ta kapustka... Normalnie Polski, klasyczny bigos, lecz z nie do końca dobrą kiełbasą. Gdzie ty ją kupowałaś? U mechanika czy informatyka? Halina: U jakiegoś typka. Na stoisku sprzedawał podroby, to na szybko kupiłam po wyjściu z pracy. Ferdek zaczyna czuć pierwsze objawy "Pierdus Maximus", lekkie chłopskie bąki. Halina: Ferdek, świnio. Musiałeś? Ferdek: Czy to raz, we własnym domu nie można klasycznego, chłopskiego bąka wystrzelić? To i tak był cichacz. Halina: Zaczynam widzieć konsekwencje tej kiełbasy... A w sumie czuć... Ferdek: Ale kapusta też podejrzanie pachnie... Halina: Przegotowana kapusta jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła! Ja ją jem od 2011 roku, i właśnie uważam, że teraz lepiej wyglądam niż wtedy. Ferdek: Schudnij w biedrach, to wtedy pogadamy... Halina rozzłoszczona nie wie co powiedzieć. Tu pojawia się drugie stadium "Pierdus Maximus", mocniej śmierdzące i głośniejsze bąki. Halina: (Krzyczy na cały głos) No, nie przesadzaj! Ferdek: Jestem kurturarny, więc mówię przepraszam, ale naprawdę nie wiem czemu mnie tak na pierdy i bąki bierze. Halina: Kapusta albo kiełbasa. Ferdek: Dla mnie to to i to... s.? Scena 2 Ferdek, Mariolka i Paździoch; pokój gościnny, przedpokój Ferdek: (Ferdek wstaje z fotela mając trzecie ovjawy "Pierdusa...", skurcze) Łoj jak boli, łoj jak boli. Mariola: Co tak ojciec stękasz jak baba przy rodzeniu? Ferdek: Ja tu wzdęcia mam smarku jeden społeczny! Byś pomogła, a nie się obżerasz jak jakiś Boczek. Mariola: Zgred! Ferdek: Puszczalska! Paździoch: (Otwiera drzwi) Dzień dobry, chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że mam na to niezbite dowody, że Mariola się puszcza. Ferdek: Ale każdem już o tym wie. Mariolka: Kutafonie łysy, spier@:*-#! Paździoch się przejmuje słowami Mariolki i łapie się za serce. Paździoch: Panie Ferdku! Chyba mam zawał! Ferdek: A ja wzdęcia, możemy się zgrać. Paździoch: (gada przyduszony) To się nnnawet nie ryyyyy-y-y-ymuje! Ferdek: A musiało? (drapie się po głowie i brzuchu) Paździoch: (padł kompletnie na ziemie i ledwie wystękiwuje) Taaaaaakkkkk.... widzę światło Scena 3 Ferdek, Paździoch, Boczek, Edzio Pocztowski; korytarz, ubikacja Wchodzi Boczek na korytarz i idzie do kibla. Jednak nie może otworzyć drzwi. W kiblu zaś siedzi Ferdek z 4. stadium choroby, uciążliwą biegunką z wielkim smrodem. Boczek: Halo. Ktoś tam jest? Widok Ferdka w kiblu jęczącego. Boczek: To pan panie Ferdku? Ferdek: Nie, Jimbo Wales. Boczek: O, to przepraszam pana. Niech pan kontynuje ulepszanie Wikipedii. Ferdek: Debil. To ja panie Boczku. Mam niestrawności po kiełbasie niewiadomego pochodzenia. Boczek: Aha... To panu nie zazdroszczę. Ferdek: Przywieźli Paździocha ze szpitalni? Boczek: Tak, znowu śmiga jak debil jakiś. Ferdek: To dobrze. (Ferdkowi zmienia się głos na mniej zrozumialny - 5. stadium choroby, czyli stopniowe obniżanie możliwości rozmowy) A teraz pan idź mnie z tąd na swoje piętro, bo mnie zaraz dupe rozpieprzy. Boczek: No to hop, i w górę! Wychodzi Boczek i przychodzi Paździoch. Też idzie do kibla. Paździoch: (Nie może otworzyć drzwi) Co jest karwasz twarz? Kto tam jest? (nagle słychać pewne ułożenie melodyczne z bąków, które brzmi jak "Wo Wa Prdddk" co miało oznaczać "To ja Ferdek") Co? Kto tam się tak rytmicznie wypróżnia? ...Szopen? Czy to znów pan panie Boczku, żeś się nażarł słodyczy z kiełbasą? Ferdek: (jakby rzygał) To ja panie Pedziochu. (Wychodzi ledwo dysząc i pada na podłogę - 6./10. stadium choroby, brak chęci i siły) Srałem. Paździoch: O fu! Co żeś pan jadł? Zdechłego kota ze smakiem czy śledzia w coli? Ferdek: Biebros. Znaczy się Biegons. To znaczy... (wzdycha) ...(z głosu rzygającego zaczyna mamrotać) nie mam sły tłumczyc... Paździoch: Albo to ten smród mnie tak powala, albo powalająco wiem co to za choroba pana opętała! Panie Boczek! Chodź pan, jak mi pan pomożesz to będzie pan się mógł tu bezkarnie wypróżnić. Przybiega Boczek, co strasznie głośno słychać. Boczek: Grubas (Ferdek się chichrota) - to mój pseudonim (Ferdek robi to trochę głośniej) - zgłasza się do akcji! Paździoch: Bierz pana Ferdka za jedną ręke, ja go za drugą i bierzemy go do kuchni. Boczek: Ale po co, aż tam go taszczyć? Paździoch: Bo choruje on na Pierdus Maximus, czyli na chorobę, o której dużo wiem, i chce najpierw wstrzymać, a potem powstrzymać tą, rzadką i śmiertelną chorobę. Ferdkowi o mało nie puszczają zwieracze i się pyta z lekkim wytrzeszczem oczu: Ferdek: Ze(z naciskiem na 'e') co (na 'o')? Paździoch: Zaraz wyjaśnię... Taszczą go do domu i zamykają drzwi, a tam wchodzi na korytarz Edzio. Edzio: (wącha i krzywi mordę) Co się tutaj działo? Skunks zdechł? Idę stąd! Ucieknę za ogromny mech. (Zakrywa nos rękoma i wychodzi) Scena 4 Paździoch, Boczek, Ferdek, Ekipa sprzątająca, Edzio; kuchnia, pokój gościnny, przedpokój, korytarz Przytaszczyli go wreszcie do kuchni. Kładą go na jego "honorowe miejsce" w pozycji siedzącej. Ferdek: (mamrocząc i co chwila ruszając głową do tyłu) To pane Pdzoch. Mó pan. Paździoch: Mogę pójść tylko po książkę z tą chorobą? Ferdek: (rusza się jak pijany machając ręką) A ic pan w cholere! Boczek: (nie wie co powiedzieć i przerywa co zdanie, aż do powrotu Paździocha) To co panie Ferdku... Gdzie pan wódkę trzymasz... (Ferdek rusza głową, że pod zlewem) Tam?... Dobrze idę... Boczek grzebie pod zlewem. Nagle napotyka na wódkę, ale widzi, że dość droga (na etykiecie "100Droga Wódka") Boczek: Panie, ale ja się boje przepić takiego cuda. Ferdek: (rusza się jak pijany mamrocząc) Daaj pan i nie pindziel. Boczek nalewa. Potem jedną ręką daje sobie, a drugą sąsiadowi. Ferdek od razu przestaje strasznie mamrotać. Teraz tylko czasami nie można go zrozumieć. Ferdek: Dobra, ale droga ódka. Choaj pan Boczek: Ale panie! Ona za rok ważność traci. Ferdek: upa tm! Przychodzi Paździoch. Ferdek: No, areszcie! Paździoch: Co? Boczek: Wziął łyka wódki i z mamrotania przeszedł na normalne gadanie z uciętymi literkami. Paździoch: Coś pan narobił? Teraz z 6. na 7. stadium choroby przeszedł. Teraz nastąpiło polepszenie, i zaraz go będzie w krzyżu łamać. Przy 6. wykluczone stosowanie alkoholu etylowego! Boczek: Pokaż pan. (Razem z Ferdkiem czytają. Ferdek dostał od razu wytrzeszcu oczu) I w mordę jeża masz pan przesrane! Ferdek: Dupa, ówno, ccki! Chwila, omment. Tytaj pan pnie Bocku na łos leczeńe Boczek: Leczyć wódką do 6. stadium. Dalej już tylko i wyłamie... Paździoch: Tu wyłącznie pisze analfabeto! Boczek: Nie wrzeszcz pan, bo przygniete! (chwila ciszy, Boczek macha ramieniem) ...WYŁĄCZNIE (Paździoch kopie go nogą pod stołem), ała, kwiatem Popierdulusem Miniminimulusem, który jest do zerwania na wielu knurach Europejskich. Paździoch: Sam pan jesteś knur i analfabeta! Tu pisze górach. Ferdek: Heheheheh, kurach. (śmiech wszystkich obecnych w kuchni) Paździoch: To pan tu siedź, a ja z panem Boczkiem pójdę poinformować pańską żonę. Ferdek: (kręcąc się trochę) Bobrze. Jękuje. Paździoch: (Po cichu do Boczka) Stadium 8., przekręcanie, nie tylko zdań. Przechodzą przez pokój gościnny i Boczek się wywala. Paździoch się śmieje, a Boczek wkurza. Idą do drzwi i na korytarz, gdzie Edzio gada z ekipą sprzątającą. Edzio: Normalnie, śmierdziało tu jakby ktoś wyzionął ostatnie pierdy po grochówce, którą zagryzł... no... normalnie śledziami w occie! Paździoch: To był pan Ferdek. Ma Pierdus Maximus (Boczek podziela zdanie kiwając głową). Edzio: U, to nie dobrze, bo śmierdziało w kiblu jak po zdechłym bobrze. Aha, panie Paździoch, ekipa sprzątająca na pański budżet idzie. Paździoch: Kurdupel, pfu! Edzio: Złodziej, pierdu-pierdu! Pan okradasz, ja okradam i na porwańcach i tak czasem siadam. Paździoch: Miłej klimatyzacji... (śmiech) Edzio pokazuje gest "Skrzyżowanie" Edzio: Dopiszcie do pięćdziesięcio złotowego rachunku jeszcze tysiąc. Z góry dziękuje. (Edziowy śmiech) Scena 5 Halina, Paździoch, Boczek; Szpital (sztuczny budynek w studiu) Paździoch leci do zauważonej Haliny. Paździoch: Panie, rusz się pan, a nie pan sapiesz jakbyś pan nie umiał w autobusie wytrzymać. Boczek: (sapie i ledwo dysząc idzie) Panie, mnie normalnie majta na boczki. Ja żem normalnie jakieś półtoraj kilometersa przebiegł z kamiennicy do tutaj. A autobusem ledwo chwilę żeśmy jechali panie Marianie. Paździoch: Pani Halino, dobrze, że panią widzę. Musimy kapeczkę pogadać. Halina: Co, mąż się upił? Paździoch: Gorzej. H: Uchlał? P: Nie. H: Delirium klemens z kacem? P: Gorzej na 100%! Da mi pani dokończyć? ...Po pani bigosie cierpi na śmiertelną chorobę. Czeba mu pomóc. Oczywiście ja to zrobię nie za darmo, a pan Boczek się wycofuje z powodu kolki. H: Ile pan chcesz? P: 100, bo trzeba się po górach wspinać, a pani widziałem wypłatę właśnie dostała. H: 95 P: 102, i ani grosza mniej! H: 90! P: Ale VAT się jeszcze liczy. H: A ja odejmuję VAT. 88,78. P: 90. H: Ździerca. (Halina się śmieje, że dała mu zamierzoną sumę) Chodź pan i mnie nie rozśmieszaj. P: Srutututu majtki z drutu. (Boczek się na nich gapi) No co panu tak oczy zza orbit wychodzą? Chodź pan! Scena 6 Halina, Paździoch, Waldek; kuchnia Paździoch: To tak. Musimy lecieć śmigłowcem, aż do Ameryki Północnej. Halina: Fajnie, ale czym? Paździoch: Moim prywatnym śmigłowcem. Będzie se pani mogła trochę pozwiedzać. Waldek: Aaa, ten tego, kurde, to gdzie my tak w ogóle jedziem? Paździoch: A się zdziwisz drogi Waldemarze. Lecimy, aż do Meksyku. Waldek: Tam, gdzie takie bambusy rosną? (Halina wali po głowie Waldka) Paździoch: Tyś pijany czy nie trzeźwy Waldku? Bambus, to ty jesteś. Pusty! Scena 7 Halina, Paździoch, Waldek; Zadupie w Meksyku Wszyscy się wspinają na wzgórze na linie. Paździoch: No Waldek, nie szarp tak, bo będziemy pokarmem dla dzikich zwierząt. Waldek: A ja normalnie myślałem, że te zadupie będzie bardziej zadupiem. Paździoch: To znaczy? Waldek: Że se kurde ani ludzi, ani zwierząt, i ani muchi nie bedzie, tylko, te, no... Paździoch: Same rośliny jak palec? Waldek: No. Tylko pan jakoś takoś zapomniał "same" dodać. Paździoch: Widze, że cię w Ameryce wymądrzania nauczyli w międzyczasie, gdy się jej nie podoba. Waldek: Demokratcja kurde jest! Z resztą nie tylko. Mam jeszcze smykałeczkę do interesów. W gangu żem pracował przez pewien czas. Paździoch: Ja też. O mało mnie nie postrzelili, a ilość palaczy była zdumiewająca. Waldek: A mnie trafili w ręke, ale se kurde na wylot przeleciała jak chłop babę i się uratowałem. Paździoch: Widzę Waldek, że jeszcze wiele rzeczy o sobie nie wiemy, Waldek: Hy, no. (śmiech Waldkowy) Halina: Wy tylę nie gęgajcie, tylko szybciej zapieprzajcie, bo mnie już nogi od tego wszystkiego bolą. (25 minut później) Paździoch: No! Jesteśmy na miejscu. Tylko coś tu fajką pachnie Nagle pojawia się wróg z gangu Paździocha. Materfaker Mexico: Oh well well. Who I watching now? Paździoch: Get out Materfaker, cuz I'll shoot you out, karwasz twarz. MM: Shut up, Mender Pajoch! Paździoch: Pani Halino, niech pani ucieka! Widziałem Walduś, że masz broń w gaciach. Waldek: Jak każden. Paździoch: EROSOMAN! Chodziło mi o twoją broń, w sensie pistolet... a nie fallusa! Waldek: A, to mam. Paździoch: To mi pomożesz. Gotowy? Waldek: Tak. Paździoch: To... (pojawia się jeszcze pięciu wrogów z gangu Paździocha) Karwasz twarz... (pojawia się 3. wspólników, 2. Paździocha i jeden Waldka) Shoot this bi*ches mother f*ckers! Rozgrywa się bitwa gangów, a Halina jak gdyby nigdy nic zrywa sobie kwiatka, i chowa go w woreczku foliowym. Waldek: A, dostałem! Mamcia, łap broń. Wtedy dowiadujemy się, że Halina dobrze strzela z pistoletu maszynowego. Halina: Heaven, yeah! Rozpryskała wszystkich. Paździoch: Brawo pani Halino. Nie znałem pani z tej strony. Halina: To teraz pan zna. Gdybym chciała, już bym dawno męża postrzeliła za nieróbstwo. Wszyscy krzyczą zwycięsko, Waldkowi robią okład i go zabierają do domu, a Paździoch krzyczy: P: Lets go to the bar for the beer! Wszyscy: Jeeaaa!!! Scena 8 Ferdek, Halina, Waldek, Paździoch, Jolasia Ferdek: O, kurde. Dziękuje wam. Ale tak prawdę mówiąc, to nie wiem co ty tutaj robisz Jolasiu Jolasia: Chciałam se bynajmniej zobzczyć mego mena, co se na polu bitwy walczył swymi tęgimi bolsami. Waldek: (się zarumienił) No wiesz ty co Jolasiu ty moja. Jolasia: No co dobry mój ty wuj ty ukochany mój seksapilowski kundelku. Ferdek: Waldka jest czym nagrodzić, ale muszę to powiedzieć, żeby kanapa była w stanie nie naruszonym... WYPIERDZIELAĆ MI STĄD EROSOMANY JEDNE! Waldek i Jolaśka wyszli całując się. Ferdek: Nie chcę, ale muszę się napić. No, to za dobrą roślinkę i jej dobry wywar. Paździoch i Halina: Hej hoł! Stukają kieliszkami i wypijają wódkę. Ferdek: Eh, dobra wódka. (cisza) No to dziękuje, i miłego dnia. (Ferdek wstaje) Halina: A gdzie ty się wybierasz? Ferdek: Jak to gdzie kurde? (śmiech) Spacer w te i we wte dla dobrego, zdrowego humoru. Paździoch: I poprawnie! Ja tam z panią Haliną jeszcze się napiję, póki Polska nie zginęła. Halina: Tak, bo dobre zakończenie dnia jest dobre. Ferdek: I gitara. (śmiech) Paździoch: Tak swoją drogą, niech pani uważa co pani kupuje! Halina: Ale ja kupuję to, na co mi fundusze pozwalają. Paździoch: W razie czego może pani śmiało do mnie pukać! Ja pożyczę! POWAŻNIE! Nie chcę, żeby nastąpił przeze mnie jakiś zgon w kamienicy, bo byłem skompy, a barrrdzo nie lubię mieć ludzi na sumieniu! Dlatego, pani Halino, na prawdę, bardzo ważne jest przemyślenie swojego zachowania, bo może dojść do jakiejś wielkiej tragedii! Koniec. Napisy końcowe